Damaged
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: After an encounter with Slade, Robin becomes fixated on improving his combat skills. As he works towards perfection, he becomes injured. He thinks it is the end of his days as a Teen Titan. Can his friends save the city and Robins self confidence. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE LANGUAGE IN LATER CHAPTERS. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The injury

Authors Note: Hello there. I'm proud to introduce my new fanfiction. This is not my first teen titans story, but it is the first one to be published on this account. Up until now i have feared flames. I have mustered up enough courage to post the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy and stay tuned for more of this fic and more fictions to come. I have of ideas in my head and can not wait to share them all with you. If teen titans is your thing, you should definitely stick around.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It is owned by Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and some of the characters are property of DC comics. Each of which i have no affiliation.**

Enjoy, Adrianna. :D

* * *

"Titans. Go!" Robin exclaimed as he faced his sworn enemy. He watched as all his teammates appeared from behind him to try and defeat Slade.

Robin knew his rage always got the better of him during an encounter with Slade. He tried his hardest to hold back, in fear of putting the life of an innocent bystander in danger as he had done several times before.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Slade, I demand to know what you are up to!" Robin scowled_

_"Robin, if I told you what I was doing, what fun would it be for you." Slade said in his voice of bittersweet pleasure._

_Robin panicked. Slade always seemed to be watching him. Knowing where he was at any given moment. He always knew what Robin was doing. The idea paranoid Robin to no end._

_"Slade, tell me what you are planning, or I'll..." he paused for a moment to grab an innocent passer by, "I'll kill this innocent man."_

_"Oh Robin, you become more and more like me every time we meet. If only you could see it." And like that, Slade disappeared._

_Robin yelled in aggravation and fell to his knees. He unknowingly brought the young man down with him, and when bashing his fists through the cement, he managed to break the mans skin._

_He realized he had done something unspeakable upon hearing the cries of the young man. He rapidly released the poor boy and ran away, not to be seen for several days._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

As much as Robin tried to resist the urge to join in on the action, his frustration always seemed to get the best of him. After only 2 minutes of sitting out, he joined in. He charged immediately toward Slade. Being a master of intelligence, Slade saw the oncoming teenager and swiftly sent him flying at least a half mile away. With his attention turned back to the remaining titans, Slade focused on sending each of them in Robins direction.

It took Robin only 3 minutes to return to the battle. He took advantage of the fact Slade had let his guard down. By the time Slade realized Robin returned, he was already pinned under Robins boot. Robin scowled, "Tell me what you're plan is." Slade looked up at him, knocked him over, and was gone within moments.

Robin screamed in frustration. Every time Robin thought he was on top, he was brought him back down. He stood up and chased after Slade.

"Go back to the tower, I can handle this," Robin shouted at his friends as he ran away from them.

Starfire sighed, "Why does Robin always think he can handle Slade on his own?"

"He's persistent. And stubborn." Raven explained.

"Should we follow him?" Beast Boy asked

"No, I believe it is best to just let him become cold."

"You mean cool down"

"Oh yes. My apologies." They headed back to the tower, one Titan short.

* * *

Robin managed to catch up to Slade and followed him into an abandoned cinema center, "Slade. Show yourself."

"Robin, I am all around you." Slade's voice echoed throughout the theater.

"Come out and fight, coward."

"If you insist," Slade's figure appeared from behind Robin. Robin swiftly avoided Slade's kick, but was unfortunately not so lucky the second time. Slade's kick to the abdomen sent Robin flying through an old projection screen into a concrete wall.

Now weakened from the collision, he stood up, stumbled a bit, and charged into Slade. Slade grabbed his wrist and twisted it into his back.

"Do you surrender yet, Robin?" Slade whispered into his ear.

"Never!" Robin shouted trying to break free of Slade's grasp.

"Very well," Slade sighed pinning Robin to the floor.

Robin winced in pain, but miraculously collected enough strength to kick Slade's face. Robin had just enough time to make it on his feet. He quickly roundhouse kicked Slade before he could make move.

Slade readjusted his armor and threw Robin onto the ground. Robin, not being able to take much more defeat, gave it one last go. He stood up and threw his last punch with all the strength he had left. It was enough to send Slade into a nearby exit door, making it simple for him to quickly escape.

"Until next time, Robin. You may want to work on your hand-to-hand combat." Robin heard Slade say as he departed the scene.

Robin, more frustrated than ever before, quickly and quietly made his way back to the tower.

* * *

"Robin, I am so pleased to see you" Starfire smiled as he entered the door to the main room.

He ignored her, making his way to the computers. He spent the next several hours searching for any trace of Slade in their city.

"Man, you have been on there for hours. Why not take a break and relax." Cyborg asked

"I can't just take a break. The entire city depends on me to keep them safe. I can't disappoint." Robin shouted.

"Robin, you look terrible. You need to relax. You need to rest. You spend too much time on the computer." Starfire said concerned.

"Star, I'm fine. I need to find Slade, and stop whatever he's started." Robin retorted.

The rest of the titans decided it best to leave their leader alone. They headed off to their rooms for the remainder of the evening.

Around midnight, Robin ended his search for the night and went off to his room. He searched for clues in all of his papers as to what Slade's plan is. He eventually gave up and tried to get some rest.

Slade's words echoed in his mind: "you may want to work on your hand-to-hand combat." Robin tossed and turned in his bed. He shot out if his bed and out of his room.

Starfire awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. She lazily rolled out of her bed to answer the door, "Robin, it is late. I was asleep. What is wrong?"

"Star, so you want to practice hand-to-hand combat with me?!

"Robin, it is two hours past a new day. Why do you wish to train now?" Starfire rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm just full if energy. I want to train. And I was hoping you would join me," he blushed slightly.

Starfire contemplated for a moment, "I suppose, maybe just one competition." She smiled, "I declare it a race to the weight lifting room." She flew off and down the tower.

While Robin prepared himself for battle, Starfire stared at him. She could not understand why he wanted to practice so late at night.

"Are you ready, Starfire?" He asked

"Yes, I suppose I am." She sighed standing up

"Don't hold back." He stated running towards her.

Their battle continued for another 30 long minutes of them trying to destroy each other. Robin managed to get in a decent kick to the jaw. Starfire, losing control of her temper, blasted Robin straight into his rack of weights. The weights fell onto him and crushed his right leg.

Robin shouted out in pain. Starfire quickly floated over to him and tore the weights off his body, "Robin, you are hurt?" She worried.

"Star, I'm fine. Its just a few bruises." He said trying to stand up. As soon as he got on his feet, he fell onto his rear again. Starfire helped him onto his feet and offered herself as a balance.

"Starfire, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I just need to walk it off." He said taking a step forward. He stumbled for the second time, nut Starfire was quick to catch him before he fell again, "Robin, you are not okay. Please be honest. If you are in pain, you must tell me." She cried.

"Starfire," he winced in pain, "wake the others."

"I cannot leave you here all alone. You could fall another time and maybe break another bone," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"My bone isn't broken Starfire. I told you it is only a bruise." He tried to convince her, and himself.

"Very well, I will awaken the other, after setting you off in the infirmary" she picked him up and carried him to the towers infirmary.

She left him alone to wake the remaining titans. She explained all of what happened and how Robin denies there is anything truly wrong with him.

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked

"I left him in the infirmary. He is awaiting our arrival." She led them all to Robin.

They entered the infirmary and greeted Robin. "Star told us what happened, man," Beast Boy stated sympathetically.

"There is nothing wrong with my leg. It's just a bruise. I have to walk it off. It will be better in the morning." Robin insisted.

"Robin, I can read inside your mind. I know that you know it's more serious than that. I can feel your pain. Just admit you're hurt and stop acting like a child." Raven demanded.

Robin sighed, "is there anything you can do, Raven?"

"I can try,' she stated questionably. She tried several spells to attempt to heal his leg. After several failed attempts, she gave up, "I'm sorry, Robin. There is nothing more I can do."

Robin cringed at the words, "There has to be something! I can't just break my leg. I have to defend the city. I have to stop Slade. I have to-" he rambled on.

"All you have to do is get a cast on that leg." Cyborg pointed to his damaged leg.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the hospital? It would be most reassuring if you did not travel alone." Starfire added.

"I guess you can come along, Star." Robin shrugged.

"Wonderful! We will be on our way in any moment." She shouted excitedly.

"The rest of you, get back to sleep. We have a lot if work to do in the morning." Robin demanded.

* * *

Starfire rapidly flew him to the jump city hospital and entered the emergency room, "Excuse me," she tried to get the attention of the woman at the front desk. She appeared to be young, dainty, and overly flamboyant.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" She asked, still typing in her computer

"My friends is terribly injured, can anyone help him?" she asked.

"What seems to be his problem," her voice sounded uncaring.

"He has broken his leg."

"What's his name?" She asked

"Robin." Starfire mentioned

"That's not a real name, what is your real name young -" she paused after seeing who she was assisting, "oh, I'm terribly sorry, Robin. I'll have someone tend to your wounds immediately."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Robin smiled.

"Not a problem sweetie" she said as she ran off to find an available doctor.

"That was, odd, was it not." Starfire asked.

"Hospitals are just odd places," Robin answered.

"Well, the sooner we get out of here, the happier I will be." Starfire shuttered.

"You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine on my own."

"I wish to stay. I am to blame for your injury," she frowned.

"It's not your fault. I never should have asked you to train with me in such a tired state." He picked up her chin and smiled at her.

Moments later, a nurse rolled out a wheel chair for Robin to sit in. "This is degrading," Robin mumbled as he was rolled deeper into the hospital. Starfire followed behind them.

Within the next two hours, Robin had gotten several X-rays, a cast, crutches, and instructions on how to care for his injury.

* * *

They returned to titans tower before 5 o'clock. Their friends were all waiting for him in the main room.

"I told you all to go back to sleep." Robin said as he made his way into the room.

"Who could sleep, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay! I'm on crutches. I can't possibly save the city from Slade's destruction like this. Slade will bring the entire city to an end by the time I can fully walk again." Robin shouted in aggravation.

"Do you not remember what Larry had told you, 'no matter what, you always try.' You were victorious then, why can you not be victorious again." Starfire pleaded.

"This is different, that was only a fracture. I'm leg is broken. I can't even walk without assistance now. It's over for me, Star. I'm done." He stood up, "If you need me, I'll be in my room." He said as he left the main room.

"Friends, I am afraid Robin will not fully recover from this most tragic of accidents." She sighed sitting down on the sofa with the remaining titans.

"Eh, he'll be okay. He's Robin. He's the boy wonder. He will be himself by the end of the week." Beast Boy smirked, "I'm sure of it." He said placing a reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder.

* * *

End A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting the second chapter as soon as i finish it. Please Read and Review! I always read reviews and most of the time I reply. so any questions/complaints/compliments can be redirected to me with certain response(unless of course you are unregistered).

.forever.1335


	2. Chapter 2: the kidnapping

A/N: So due to the kind words on the last chapter, i am posting the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It is owned by Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. Some of the characters are the possession of DC comics. I have no affiliation with any of those corporations.**

-Adrianna

* * *

After an hour of moping and pouting, Robin pulled back his covers and tried to get even a small amount of rest. He knew his body needed it; he just couldn't seem to provide it. No position he laid in was comfortable enough for him to sleep. He would usually lie on his side, but that was no longer an option due to his injury. He kicked his covers off his body and got out of his bed, "This is useless." He made his way over to his computer and planned to spend the remainder of the night finding out what Slade was planning.

About 15 minutes in, he received a video message from Slade. He quickly answered.

"Good morning Robin, I am sorry to hear about your little accident." Slade greeted.

"Slade," Robin growled, "What do you want with me." He pounded his fist on the desk causing the equipment to lightly shake.

"I just thought I would check in quickly. I heard about your trip to the hospital. It is quite unfortunate, you breaking your leg. It's quite a pity. I suppose you are just losing your touch. How do you plan to stop me now that you are immobilized?" Slade smirked.

"I may not be able to defeat you, but my friends will. They will put an end to you and your destruction." Robin scowled.

Slade chuckled a second, "I would love to see them try," he sighed, "I will miss our little struggles every time we meet. Keep working on your combat. It seems to me that you are only getting worse."

Robin, angered by Slade's words and almost forgetting that it was only a computerized image, punched his fist through the screen of his computer. He stood up and left his room. As was his usual habit, he found his way to the top of the tower to watch the sunrise.

The morning was foggy and dark. The sun was no where to be found. The sky was gray. Robin claimed that his injury has made lose his ability to enjoy things. He believed that the sun was there, he just couldn't see it. Before the sun fully rose, he went back inside to find something to eat.

Starfire was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning Robin," she greeted him.

"What's so good about it Starfire," he mumbled.

"You are in a grumpy mood. Did you not sleep at all," she asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep. There is too much I have to do. I can't just drop all my responsibilities and sleep," Robin sighed.

"Are you hungry? I have prepared for you the eggs of the sun and also bacon," she handed him a dish of two sunny side up eggs and two pieces of bacon, arranged in the shape of a smiling face.

The dish made Robin smile, "Thanks, Starfire." As much as he wanted to enjoy the food she made him, he couldn't bring himself to actually eat it. There was nothing wrong with it; it was one of the few Earth meals she knew how to make. He just wasn't hungry.

He pushed the food around on the plate to make it seem like there was less of it. Starfire was not fooled by his display if trickery, "Do you not like your breakfast?" She asked.

"No, it's great. I just, I'm not really hungry right now," he dropped the fork on the plate.

"If you are not hungry, than what are you?" She asked.

Robin thought for a moment. He was unsure of the answer to her question. It was not that he didn't know how he felt: disappointed in himself, angry at Slade, hopeful in his team. There was a wide range of emotions that flew through Robin's mind. Most of all he was tired. He was tired of Slade, tired of his injury, tired of everything. But he was also just tired. He needed sleep.

"Robin, did you not hear me?" Starfire asked again.

"I heard you. I'm just tired," he tried to hold back a yawn.

"Then you must rest," she picked him up off the chair and carried him over to the sofa. She sat down and rested his head on her lap. She tried as hard as she could to make him feel comfortable.

As Starfire positioned him comfortably, he tried to resist sleep. His eyelids, covered by his mask, became heavier. It was inevitable; he would fall asleep and very quickly. His breathing became softer. He could feel Starfire's finger gently brushing his cheek. Her voice, usually high pitched and cheery, now calm and relaxing as she sang him a Tameranian lullaby. He soon drifted into a deep sleep.

An hour later, Cyborg and BB busted through the door to the main room. "No, I get to be player one!" Cyborg shouted.

"I don't think so. It's my game so I get to be-" Beast Boy poked his arm

"Well, it's my controller so I'm player one!"

"Friends! Please stop shouting. You will awaken Robin." Starfire interfered.

"Relax Star; Robin's room is sound proof. No sound comes out, and no sound goes in." Cyborg reassured her.

"Robin is not resting in his bedroom. He is asleep here. Please be respectful."

"Alright, sorry. Why don't we just take him down to his room so he can rest in peace?" Beast Boy asked.

"That idea is dangerous. I am not sure we should transport him. What if we hurt him," Star worried.

"Relax. He'll be fine," Cyborg picked him up off of Starfire and positioned him safely in his mechanical arms, "I promise to be really careful." He smiled as he carried him to his room.

Starfire floated quietly behind him. She was watching his every move, making sure he didn't bump Robin in any way. When they arrived to Robin's room, Cyborg carefully laid him onto his bed and turned around to leave, "Star, are you coming?" He asked halfway out the door.

"I wish to stay here with Robin. Please go on enjoy the racing of cars without me." She smiled and pulled covers over Robin.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and ran back to the main room.

She first closed the door to ensure complete silence in the room. After the door closed completely, she turned out the lights and closed the curtains to the window the covered the far side of Robin's bedroom. She wished to make it as dark as possible to simulate night.

Because Starfire was a curious person, she took this opportunity to get a closer look at Robin's bedroom. She lit her fist dimly and began walking around his bedroom. She soon came across the shattered computer monitor and went over to further inspect the monitor. There was broken screen all around his desk, along with a few drops of blood on some of the shards.

She quickly turned to face Robin upon hearing his breathing rate increase. He was mumbling things in his sleep. Starfire couldn't make any of it out, only mismatched syllables.

"Robin, are you having a night terror?" She whispered placing her hand gently on his cheek. Robin sighed in his sleep and returned to his relaxed state.

Minutes later, Starfire heard a knock on the door. She slowly stood up and went to answer the door, "Hello?" She asked. When she asked, she heard the Titan alarm going off.

"Star, we gotta go, Slade's been spotted downtown." Cyborg informed her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out.

"But, Robin..." she said.

"He'll be fine. This will only take a minute," They left to meet Slade downtown.

* * *

When they arrived, they managed to trap Slade inside of their four Titan square.

"An early morning Titans, you seem to be one short" Slade played ignorant.

"It only takes one of us to take you down," Beast Boy snarled.

"Is that a challenge?" Slade sounded excited.

"Only if you want to lose," Cyborg prepared his arm cannon.

As Cyborg blasted his first sonic wave, beast boy shifted into a cheetah and began sprinting over to Slade. Raven and Starfire took to the skies in order to back up the boys.

The fight lasted twenty minutes. They had managed to get Slade down, but soon realized it was not Slade, but only one of his many robots. As usual, Slade had designed a screen into the robot and quickly made himself visible on it.

"Hello titans," his one visible eye gave away that he had a smile on his face.

"Slade," all titans said in unison.

"I'm sure you all want to know what I'm currently working on. Well, this seems like the perfect opportunity to shed some light on the situation," a light shone from behind him revealing an adolescent male silhouette strapped to a chair.

"Robin," Starfire gasped, "Let him go you monster!" Her eyes glowed bright green. Beast Boy tried to calm her down before she destroyed the screen.

"I will let him go; you just have to do exactly what I say."

"What is it that you wish to be done?" Starfire was quick to ask.

"Break-up the Teen Titans," his voice contained a diabolical tone, "move on with your lives. Never speak to each other again. Never save anyone again. Just go on being normal teenagers."

They each looked at each other. Besides themselves, they had no other friends. They know that if they weren't around anymore, Slade would destroy the entire city. They looked back at the screen and saw Robin's outline shaking his head furiously.

"No." Raven said bluntly.

"Very well, I hope you can all get along without Robin," he said as the screen went blank.

As soon as Slade disappeared, Starfire blasted the robot into the depths of the ocean, "We must retrieve Robin. We can not let Slade murder him." She demanded.

"Relax, Star, we'll get him back. We just need to work up a plan first," Cyborg answered.

"I am afraid we do not have very much time, Cyborg," she frowned.

* * *

Slade walked over to Robin and removed the gag from his mouth. "What do you want with me, Slade," Robin coughed from being gagged so long.

"The same thing I always want. The only thing I crave. The end of the Teen Titans," he clenched his fist in emphasis.

"That will never happen, we will be foiling your plans until the day we die," Robin scowled.

"That day will be coming sooner then you think Robin," he turned around, "you see, I purposely made it quite simple to find me. I knew your friends would come to your rescue. And I have an army awaiting their arrival. With all your friends gone, you will have no option but to join me."

"Your robots will never be able to destroy my friends. We have endured much worse than just a few robots," Robin reassured him.

"Oh but you see Robin," he paused to turn the lights on, "I have more than just a few robots." The lights shone on his army of at least 500 robots.

"It's still no challenge. You're wrong, Slade. This plan you have will never work," Robin struggled in the chair.

"Careful, Robin, we wouldn't want to hurt your leg now would we," Slade said as he threw a ninja star-like weapon straight into his cast.

Robin shrieked in pain while trying to remove the weapon from his leg, "I don't understand why you are so interested in me. I'm just a screw-up. I'll only mess up your tasks too," Robin sighed.

"That's where you're wrong. You are more useful than you think. I only need to train you, with my teachings under your wing, you could achieve great things. You could be exactly like me," Slade put one hand on Robin's shoulder.

"No!" Robin shouted, "I will never be like you! You are evil. You only want to cause harm and destroy everything. You and I could never be alike."

"You probably would have escaped by now, if it weren't for that cast, that broken bone. You would have had no trouble getting free from those restraints," Slade smirked.

As Robin was about to go off on Slade, the remaining titans busted through the door to meet the robot army.

"I have had enough! This ends now!" Starfire shouted before blasting the stone ceiling. Large pieces of debris started falling from above them all. As Slade retreated to avoid being crushed like his army was, Starfire flew around the falling rock to save Robin.

"This building is gonna collapse! We gotta get out of here, like right now!" Cyborg said running out the door they entered from.

As Starfire tried to undo the restraints around Robin, more and more of the ceiling fell. "Starfire, forget about me. Just save yourself," Robin suggested

"I will do no such thing," she shook her head. Her eyes suddenly shone green and sliced the restraints. Starfire then picked him up and looked around for any escape option. She noticed a hole in the roof where stone used to be. She flew up and through the hole right before the entire building collapsed.

* * *

"Star, you saved me," Robin smiled.

"Of course, is that not what best friends do?" She asked.

"Thank you," he ignored her question.

"You are most welcome," she set off to find their friends, who were waiting on all sides of the building to see where they would come out.

"There they are," Beast Boy shouted pointing into the air.

Star quickly landed next to her friends, still holding Robin in her arms. They both greeted their friends in a timely fashion.

"Robin, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade broke into the tower after you guys left. He kidnapped me and tied me down. He gagged me so I couldn't say anything when he contacted you," Robin explained.

"Did you find out what he wants," Raven asked.

"The same thing he always wants: me."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so rushed. I had wanted to re-introduce Slade later on, but I didn't know what to do with the gap that would have created. This is very much not the end of this story. I have already begun working on the next chapter, it should be up soon. now that you read this, please review! I love all of you!

- Adrianna


	3. Chapter 3: The realization

**A/N: Nice to hear from some of you readers again! I love reading your reviews. They are so nice and supportive. I love writing for such a nice audience. I look forward to writing more of this story for you lovely readers. Please Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

"What a touching reunion. I almost hate to have to cut it short," Slade threw an explosive in the direction of the titans.

"Titans! Move!" Robin, still being carried by Starfire, instructed the other Titans before the detonation. While the titans scrambled around to avoid the explosions impact, Slade vanished.

"Shall we try to catch up with Slade," Starfire asked.

"No, let's go back home. We need to work up a plan, we don't have any time for wild goose chases," Robin announced. The others did as the crippled Titan demanded.

* * *

When they returned to the tower, Robin went back to his own room to work alone. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Robin yelled. The door slowly opened to reveal Starfire's figure, "What do you need, Star."

"I have ventured from across the tower to ask your forgiveness," her head dropped in shame, "I have done nothing for the stopping of Slade but mess up."

"What do you mean you messed up, you saved my life today," he put his papers down and walked over to her, inviting her further into his dwelling placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But I only had to save you because you were stolen, and you would have not been stolen if I had chosen to stay at the tower while the other defeated Slade. And I would not have had to make the decision to stay or go if you had not been resting, but you were resting because of your injury which is all my fault as well," she managed to explain in only one breath.

He thought for a moment, taking in all that she had said and trying to understand every word, "Starfire, it isn't your fault my leg is broken, it's mine." Robin reassured her.

"No, Robin, please do not feed me these lies of the good intentions. I am the fault. It is because of my temper that you were thrown into the holder of the heavy weights," she sobbed.

"No Starfire, you were just tired. I shouldn't have woken you up. It's my own mistake that caused my injury," he tried to comfort her.

"You are Robin, you make no mistakes," she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before it could roll down her cheek.

"Usually I don't," he joked, "but I'm not infallible. I'm only human, and humans aren't perfect."

"But you try so hard to be, and it it is for that very reason that you do not deserve to be so broken."

"Sometimes it takes an accident like this to pull me back into reality. I need to realize that no matter how perfect everyone thinks I am, I'm not any different from a regular guy. Thank you for showing me that," he smiled.

"You are not welcome," she shook her head, "This is not a time for the trickery and games. Admit it is my fault, and I will feel better about myself."

"I'm not going go say that, because it isn't your fault." He said comforting her.

She again demanded he blame her, and he again refused. They went on like this for a short while until Starfire, disappointed that she couldn't change the boys mind and feeling as guilty as ever, retreated to her own room to collect her sorrows.

Cyborg had every computer in the tower searching for any sign of Slade. He had been searching for hours and couldn't find a single trace of him. Robin soon left his solitude to join him, "Have you found anything yet?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing," Cyborg typed in new coordinates to search, "he's probably long gone by now."

Robin smashed his fist into the controls, losing his balance momentarily, "Find him," he growled, "he must be stopped."

"Robin, are you doing okay. You look a little overtired."

"I'm fine, Cyborg. I'm gonna go take the R-cycle out for a spin, patrol the city, and look for any sign of Slade," Robin turned around to head down to the garage.

"Oh no you're not!" Cyborg interjected, "that does not sound like a good idea to me." He quickly jumped in front of Robin and cut him off.

"Cyborg, I'll be fine. Just let me get through."

"Uh-uh, man. What if you run into something that you can't handle by yourself. You'll just end up hurting yourself again. Ain't gonna happen." He continuously shook his head.

"Fine. I'll just go back to my room." He turned around and returned to his room. Boredom soon overcame him. He felt useless, like there was nothing he could do to help. He thought the injury made him less important, less heroic. His friends wouldn't even let him try to help, they must think he was losing his touch as well.

He refused to believe it, he was still Robin, the Boy Wonder. He was able to defeat Johnny Rancid with a cast on his arm, why couldn't he simply ride the R-cycle with a cast on his leg. He shot up out of his bed and snuck past the other Titans and into the garage. He was ready to put on his helmet and hop on his motorcycle when a bright green glow shone behind him.

"Starfire, what are you doing down here?" He asked turning around to face her.

"I was sent down here by Cyborg to ensure that you do not engage in the reckless behavior," she told him, "you have disobeyed him."

"I'm not doing anything reckless, Star, you know I can ride with ease," he tried swooning her, something he was not very good at.

"You are preparing to do exactly what Cyborg instructed I watch out for," she placed a hand on her hip.

"Starfire please," he begged.

"I will not be responsible for another unfortunate accident with you Robin, my mind can not handle any more guilt. You will return to your room at once," she demanded pointing in the direction of the upstairs.

Robin was not often told what to do since leaving Gotham City. As leader of the Teen Titans, he was usually the one giving the orders and calling the shots. This loss of authority caused by his cast made him seem weaker and easier to boss around. Weakness was Robins ultimate fear. He hated the word. It was the weakness Slade made him believe he had that injured him in the first place. Weakness was a sign of defeat. And Robin hated to lose.

"And if I don't," Robins eyes glared at her behind his mask.

"I will simply carry you back upstairs myself. I am afraid you have lost all options, Robin. Please just let us do the patrolling for a while. You must regain your strength." She pleaded.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" He cringed at the sound of the word.

"I would never imply such a thing, Robin, I am only saying that you are unrested and making rather unorthodox decisions," she moved closer to him.

"You don't trust me to be heroic, do you? You think I'm losing my abilities, don't you?" he backed away.

"Robin, please do not be angered. I am only thinking about what will be best for you. I think nothing bad about you, you are still the same kiester kicking Robin I met when I first came to this planet," she quickly flew over to him and picked him up.

He struggled in her arms. The same arms that brought him comfort and reassurance earlier in the day now caused fury and anger to race through his veins. "Starfire, put me down!" he struggled.

"No Robin, I will not," Starfire flew him back to his room, "I am going to stay with you and make sure you do not do any of the stupid things," she placed him on his bed and sat down beside him. She could tell that he wad upset because of the way he was laying. He had a pout on his lips and his arms were crossed across his chest, "Robin, please, what troubles you?" She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Starfire, I'm not troubled," he sat up on his bed, "I just want to be more helpful."

"You are most helpful Robin, you always know what we must do. You are most intelligent when it comes to machinery and weaponry. You also spend much helpful time studying our enemies. How can you say you do not help?" She questioned.

"I can't be as helpful as I once was now that I'm injured," he pouted.

"You are Robin; you will find a way to heal it, and if you can not; you will find a way to work around it. I have faith in you Robin. We all do. Raven is up in her room right now trying to find a spell to heal you. You are my very best friend, and I do not like seeing you saddened. Please by happy." she smiled at him.

His cheeks turned a light shade of red, "Do you really mean all that?" He asked.

"Of course. Friends do not lie to other friends," she blushed as well.

"Thanks," he forced a smile through his look of seriousness.

"You are welcome," she slowly leaned in towards him. He fumbled for a moment, but soon leaned into her as well. They both had their eyes closed and expected to interlock lips.

"Guys, Slade's trying to call us," Cyborg busted through the door right before their lips met.

The two stopped in their tracks and Robins look of intensity returned, "Well, what are you waiting for! Answer it. I'm on my way," he glared and grabbed his crutches.

Robin left with Cyborg and the door closed behind them, leaving Starfire alone in the dark room. She sighed in sorrow. It was almost impossible to have an intimate moment with the one whom she had "the feelings" for. She slowly stood up and left to the main room to join the others. She wiped the look of depression off her face and tried to look angered.

"Greetings Teen Titans," Starfire looked up to the window screen to greet Slade.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked.

"Calm yourself, Robin. We will get to that shortly. It was disappointed when I realized you hadn't come after me after out encounter earlier. I always enjoy those chases," Slade smirked.

Robin scowled, "We have no time for your stupid games."

"I don't really like games either, Robin. I prefer puzzles, myself. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Give me the pieces and I'll put it all together," Robin demanded.

"I can't just give you the pieces, that would not be much fun for me to watch. You will have to find them. Entertain me Robin."

"Tell me where to look, and we'll be there in a heartbeat," Robin clenched his fists.

"All around you. The pieces are all hidden in plain sight, Robin. Open your eyes and see the big picture," Slade signed out.

Robin threw his crutches on the ground and fell back onto the couch, "Scatter the city. Look for any sign of Slade and his 'puzzle pieces,'" he rubbed his temples.

The titans moved to the exit and left, "Starfire, come here." Robin motioned at her.

"Coming," she flew back to him, almost hoping they would finish where they they left off only minutes before, "how can I be of assistance?" She asked.

"You and me are gonna patrol from the air," Robin stood up.

She sighed, "I am not so sure that is safe, what if you fall," she objected.

"I'm the leader of this team. I call the shots. What I say goes," he shouted. He quickly noticed how hurt Starfire looked, he had forgotten how sensitive she could be sometimes, he sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry. Besides, I will be fine," he smiled, "I promise." He picked her chin up, "lets go."

* * *

Robin and Starfire took to the skies and flew over the city, "what is it exactly we are looking for?" She asked.

"Clues. Any kind of lead we get on what Slade might be planning to do," Robin explained.

* * *

Raven was walking through some of the dark allies behind the back roads when she noticed a small metallic symbol flash next to her. "Huh?" she questioned and walked closer to the source of the flash.

Upon further inspection, she noticed it was the symbol of Slade. She walked closer to see what it was attached to. She reached out her hand to touch it. As soon as her hand made contact with the object, she pulled it away. It was too got for her to pick up, or even touch for more than a moment, "Ow," she winced rubbing her new burn. "Is that a..." she pulled out her Titan communicator, "someone, anyone. Come in." She bellowed into the small yellow device.

"Robin here, what's wrong Raven," he asked.

She began to hear a faded beeping sound from behind her, "I need you here. Right now! I think I've found something." She said.

The beeping sped up and got much louder, "Raven, I can't hear you. What's that beeping?"

"Robin, I found a-" there was an explosion in the background of Raven communicator.

"Raven?" He asked, "Raven!" He asked again. After getting no response, he threw his communicator towards the surface of the ground. "Raven!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**End A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I set up a lot of different plot lines that will more than likely be huge in future chapters. Please, if you read this, review! i love reading reviews and getting all kinds of ideas and influences. R&R. much love as always. **

**- Adrianna**


End file.
